


break my heart and call me yours

by kufe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe
Summary: After the harrowing events of the Chimera Ant Arc, Ging and Pariston have their long-awaited reunion.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Kudos: 34





	break my heart and call me yours

_ ‘Today was a good day,’ _ Pariston thinks to himself. Uneventful, but he made a lot of leeway into his new project.

That is until he turns around the corner and bumps into Ging Freecss, patiently waiting to shatter his life into a million pieces once again.

“Ging,” Pariston says slowly, cautiously.  _ ‘What did he want?’ _

“Yo,” Ging replies evenly. “I didn’t think that you’d be here.” That was a lie, of course. Pariston knows Ging and this was no sheer coincidence.

“I’m surprised you’re even showing your face here, with the son you abandoned twelve years ago being around.” Ging only sighs and scratches the back of his neck in reply.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m planning on meeting with him later. I was in the area, so I figured I'd stop by.” He doesn’t sound very pleased with this fact.

“Are you scared, Ging?” Pariston inquires, raising his eyebrows in mock innocence.

“Mm. Just a bit.”

“A bit,” Pariston echoes. “I’m surprised you didn’t lie to me,” he muses.

“I only lie when I gain to benefit from it,” the man responds in return. “Come sit.”

And Pariston does, they sit together in silence. He can’t pick up on the mood of the situation, what Ging wants him to do. Pariston despises not being in complete control, but being around Ging Freecss long enough makes you accustomed to that fact.

“Do you hate me?” Ging asks, cutting through the thick layer of tension building up between the two. Pariston pauses to consider.

“Yes, I think I do.” And Ging smiles a soft smile that made Pariston’s heart skip a beat. “You don’t seem too upset by that.”

“Coming from you, that’s probably the closest thing to a compliment I’ll get.”

He’s right, of course. When was he ever wrong? Pariston loathes the man sitting by his side; he’s never hated anyone before meeting Ging.

“Do you love me?” Pariston questions.

“A bit,” is his only response. Pariston forces himself not to strangle him.

“Fuck you,” he says with no real conviction behind it.  _ ‘Damn him.’ _

Ging raises an eyebrow at him. “If you want me to leave, I’ll go. I don’t give a damn about whatever the hell the chairman wants from me.”

“Don’t go.” Pariston’s voice cracks, and in a single moment, the facade he’s been creating for years and years shatters, if only for a moment.  _ ‘Don’t leave me again.’ _

It felt like Pariston was always the one chasing after Ging. The man was constantly on the move, never stopping to take a second look back. He was young and foolish and hopelessly in love, he would follow him to the ends of the earth if need be.

That was no more, he had promised himself years ago that he would stop following him. It was relatively peaceful, not having Ging around. No more dizzying highs and careening lows. No more hurting each other  _ just because _ or willingly participating in each other’s mind games. Pariston didn’t realize how much he missed that, how much he missed the man with tan skin and amber eyes sitting beside him.

All his life, Pariston knew there was something different about him. He didn’t play the games the other boys down the block did. With no real empathy, with the only pleasure in his life tormenting others, Pariston doubted anyone would truly care about him. He was okay with that. Hell, he even preferred that. 

However, Ging didn’t seem to mind his more... psychopathic tendencies.  _ ‘That’s what makes you interesting,’ _ he confided in Pariston one night after they had a bit too much to drink.

“I missed you,” Pariston confesses.

“I know.”

“You know that I loved you, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

They don't say much after that, they don't need to. The silence says enough.

"Well, I better get going."

"How long are you staying?"  _ 'When will you leave?' _

"Just for the election."

"I thought so. I'll see you around, Ging."

As the man packs up his things, he stops and stares at Pariston, his face conflicted. He leans over and kisses him gently on the forehead.

"Thanks for everything, Paris." Ging mummers, his breath hot against Pariston's skin. He brushes his clothes off and walks away, acting like he didn't rip Pariston's heart out of his throat with a few simple words.

Later on, Pariston finds a flowering bouquet on his desk. It was quite unorthodox, orange lilies and black roses clashing as they were outlined by ambrosia and pale pink forget-me-not's. Pariston didn't mind, though. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and he got the message loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the project Pariston is working on is his 5,000 Chimera Ant Egg children. I love that bastard.
> 
> This is a blurb from a fic that I was working on, but I dropped for the time being. I really enjoyed their interaction in this so I decided to upload it.
> 
> Set in the canon timeline.
> 
> The meaning of the flowers Ging sent for Pariston (inspired by [this amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577415))
> 
> Ambrosia: Love is reciprocated
> 
> Orange lily: Desire, passion; hatred
> 
> Black roses: Death, hatred, despair, sorrow, mystery, danger, obsession
> 
> Forget-me-not: True love, don't forget me
> 
> [discord server](https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5)   
>  [social media](https://linktr.ee/kufe)   
>  [killugon playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SvJ50Qm9O238AFyc2Pawr?si=_AlMGAeGRdO5JGsS9g0VDA)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
